Beneath the Stars
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: Set during iBelieve in Bigfoot. Freddie and Sam are left alone while Carly and Spencer go off to get help. What will happen between the two when they're alone beneath the stars? Read to find out.


**I decided to write a little Seddie one-shot from iBelieve in Bigfoot. Today I have been so happy! Last day of school, I am exempt from my exams, I hung out with some friends, and I made the volleyball team again and I was so nervous, but I cried because I will miss everyone, my teachers and friends. Anyways, here the story goes! :D**

**

* * *

**Spencer, Carly, Freddie, Sam, the two idiots, and Dr. Van Gurbin awkwardly stood as they listened to the sound of Socko's recreational vehicle's horn sound in the distance.

"Awww, CHIZ!" yelled Sam in frustration.

"I can't believe that our RV," Carly started.

"Recreational vehicle," Spencer interrupted her.

"WHATEVER!" she yelled at him. "I can't believe Bigfoot stole our recreational vehicle, ya' happy?"

"And to make matters worse," Freddie added, "we're stuck here with those two idiots and Dr. Van Gurbin."

"And your annoying self," Sam threw another insult at him.

"You know what Sam?' Freddie challenged.

"What Benson?" Sam, of course, challenged back.

"Stop it! This is not the time to be arguing right now. We are stranded out here, and there is no time to fight or panic," Carly ordered.

"No! It's the perfect time to panic!" yelled the black, curly haired idiot yelled, and together they screamed and ran away.

"Wow," spoke Dr. Van Gurbin as he watched the two run away.

"A little piece of advice," Sam spoke in a threatening tone behind him. "You might want to run, too, dude."

He slowly began to walk forward into the woods, and once he took about ten steps, he fled into the forest dropping his book and costume head.

They all shook their heads, feeling embarrassing for being associated with that man.

"So, what should we do?" asked Carly.

"Well, you and me can walk the street a little looking for a call box to call a ranger," Spencer began, "and Sam and Freddie can stay here, start a fire, find food, blah, blah."

"Wow, Spencer. That's a very well thought out plan," spoke Freddie.

"OHHH! Beavcoon!" Spencer then shouted, running towards the road.

"And there it is," Sam stated.

"WAIT! Spencer! AHHHH!" shouted Carly, running after him.

Freddie and Sam just stood there and stared after them.

"Well, I guess we should make a fire," started Freddie.

"K, here," Sam said, fishing something out of her pocket and throwing it at him.

He caught it out of the air in his right hand and saw what she had thrown at him.

"Sam, why are you walking around with a lighter?" Freddie asked with suspicion.

"The tall pygmy my mom dated gave it to me to entertain myself while they were on a date or something," Sam said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Well, then," Freddie spoke awkwardly.

Freddie began to gather up sticks and twigs to light for the fire, and he found a few stones to make a structure around the fire. He set them in a neat pile that would burn easily but not quickly. Then, he lit the pile, and it caught the flam and began to burn.

"Good job, Fredward," Sam spoke up, sitting against a tree.

"Thanks," Freddie replied, sitting down next to her against the tree.

The air soon became filled with an awkward silence that surrounded them. Neither one wanted to speak. They just sat and stared and the fire.

"Well...," Sam began.

"You can feel the awkward?" asked Freddie.

"Yep," replied Sam.

Sam glanced at Freddie through her peripheral vision and saw his chocolate brown eyes starring at her. Sam shivered because of his intense eyes. Freddie saw her shiver and thought she was cold. He took off his hoodie and handed it to her. She smiled at him acting thankful even though she wasn't cold. Sam put it on and inhaled. She smiled because it smelled like Freddie.

"Uh...thanks," she replied quietly, feeling awkward and not sure what to say.

"Sam Puckett saying thanks?" Freddie spoke with an over dramatic and sarcastic voice. "The apocalypse is coming!"

"Shut up, Benson!" she smirked with playful anger.

He smirked back and challenged her with, "What if I don't, Puckett?"

"You wanna find out?" she challenged back.

"You bet," he said, knowing she wouldn't really hurt him.

Sam pushed him to the ground so that he was lying flat on his stomach and sat on his back, and then, she began to tug at his soft, brown hair and pulled his left arm back a little. While she was doing this, Freddie felt no pain whatsoever. In fact, it felt sort of relaxing, but he had to "fight" back to prove he wouldn't take anything she dished out at him any longer. Freddie turned to his right so she fell off of his back, and he could roll on top of her and sit on her stomach. He pinned her arms over her head, smirking in victory.

"What now, Puckett?" he questioned playfully.

"When did you get so strong? I put all of my weight on you and everything," Sam wondered in confusion.

"You aren't that heavy, Sam," Freddie explained. "You aren't that difficult to move or anything."

"Even though you say I must be a pig because I eat so much ham?" she playfully asked.

They smiled at each other. Freddie began to lean down and close his eyes. Sam knew he was going to kiss her, so she panicked and turned her head to the side. Freddie came in contact with her curly, blond mane of curls. He pulled back embarrassed and quickly got off her. Sam sat up and quickly moved to the opposite end of the fire and leaned against a tree facing away from Freddie.

There they sat in another awkward silence, but both having an argument in their heads.

'Why did I try to kiss her? UGGGGHHHHHHHH! She'll probably kill me later. What the heck was I thinking?' Freddie silently yelled at himself in his mind.

Meanwhile, Sam was having a similar problem.

'Why did he try to kiss me? More importantly, why didn't I let him kiss me? UGGGHHHHHHHH! I am such a chiz head!' Sam yelled at herself in her mind.

They sat there for awhile until Sam just had to speak.

"I'm sorry," she spoke barely above a whisper so that Freddie barely could hear her.

"Why in the world would you be sorry?" he asked chuckling.

"I shouldn't have turned away," Sam spoke, feeling uncomfortable speaking her mind.

"No, Sam, it was all my fault. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you, and honestly, I'm surprised you haven't even tried to kill me yet," Freddie tried to lighten the mood.

Sam giggled softly at this, but Freddie heard it. They worth both shocked because Sam Puckett NEVER giggled.

Sam shivered again that night. This time it was from the cool breeze that fluttered past that tousled her hair around her face.

Freddie thought she looked like a freaking goddess, but he did also notice her shiver again. He got up and went to sit by her cautiously. He sat down about a foot away from her, just to be careful. Sam didn't like the space he had put between them, so she scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sam nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and subconsciously inhaled and lightly smiled. Freddie wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned his head on top of hers.

"Um...Sam?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Hmm?" Sam asked contentedly.

"Uh...I gotta...uh...tell you something," Freddie stuttered.

"Well, let's here it then," she asked amused by his nervousness.

"First, promise me you wont' hurt me," he demanded.

"I promise. Now tell me!" Sam demanded too, getting impatient.

"Well...I...um...love you," Freddie spoke quickly and squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away, afraid of what she would do even though she promised she wouldn't hurt him.

"Freddie," Sam spoke softly, putting a hand on his face and turning it to look at her. He kept his eyes shut. "Open your eyes." He did as was told and was met with a soft pair of lips on his.

Sam kissed him.

She gently pulled away. She smiled at Freddie's dazed reaction.

"I love you, too," she spoke, her crystal blue eyes staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

He smiled back at her, and put right hand on her left cheek. She leaned into his hand.

He leaned down, closed his eyes, and kissed her gently on her lips. She closed her eyes and pushed more into the kiss. Their lips moved perfectly together in a synchronized dance. Freddie trailed his hand down to her waist and wrapped both of his arms around her waist. Sam slid her arms up his now muscular arms and loosely wrapped them around his neck. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss. The kiss got more intense and passionate. Sam then suddenly felt Freddie nip at her bottom lip and run his tongue over her bruised lips. Sam gasped at the wonderful feeling. She felt him slip his tongue into her mouth, which made her moan from the back of her throat. This made Freddie smirk in self confidence. Sam felt this and kissed him back to hard and passionately that Freddie had to fight fiercely to regain his dominance back. Soon, their lungs couldn't take the lack of oxygen so they slowly broke apart to relish in what was last of the kiss. When they pulled apart, Sam's arms were still wrapped around Freddie's neck, and Freddie's arms were still around Sam's waist. Sam opened her eyes to see Freddie looking down at her, lovingly. She smiled and pecked his lips once more.

Sam opened her mouth about to speak but was interrupted by Carly about thirty feet away screaming her and Freddie's names.

Carly popped up from behind a bush.

"There you guys are. We found a call box and a ranger is coming to get us and take us home," Carly explained happily. It was then she noticed Freddie and Sam wrapped in each other's embrace. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh, nothing," Freddie said smirking, glancing down at Sam. He winked, and she giggled.

"Well, come on then. Let's go!" she commanded them and began to go back in the direction she came.

"Are we gonna tell her?" Freddie asked Sam.

"She'll probably figure it out herself once she sees us kissing and being all couplely and stuff," Sam said.

"Good point," Freddie agreed. He got up and pulled her up by the hand. "Come on. Let's go."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they followed Carly.

They were happy together beneath the stars.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know. Cheesy and fluffy, but what Seddie story isn't. I know Sam would never be such an emotional girl, but I had to make her like this for the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. LOL! (Lots of Love) :D**


End file.
